Darkness Rising : An HP Year 5 Fic
by Katrina Carvell
Summary: It is Harry Potter's 5th Year at Hogwarts. However, it is also the 5th year of Trix Fear and Veronique Delacroux two cousins who are closer to the war than they think. With the addition of two new professors, how will Hogwarts and the Order fare with Vol
1. Chapter 1 : Recruitment and Prophecies

_Darkness Rising_ is set in the same time span that is covered by HP5. It does NOT center on Harry and his friends, but rather four original characters. _Darkness Rising_ follows _Blood Unwanted_, the equivalent of HP4. Both fics are canon through HP3. Both are also what are called roleplays – a sort of round robin story if you will - and thus were written by myself and another author. The format is not typical novel-format, and the different styles represent the two authors. Mine is plain text. As you will notice, plain text encompasses the characters of Remus Lupin, Sasha Burlitz, Trix Fear, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter, and occasionally others. Italicized text encompasses Amaris Quinn, Sirius Black, Fred and George Weasley, Veronique Delacroux, many of the other Weasleys, as well as others. I hope you will enjoy this out-of-the-ordinary fanfic. Without further ado:

**Darkness Rising**

Chapter 1 : Recruitment and Prophecies

**---The Ministry of Magic – May 1995---**

_Amaris sat at her desk, shuffling through some papers with a sigh, occasionally adding a few notes to the pages. She glanced up, noticing everyone was looking at her, causing her to quirk a brow in confusion. She looked down to her papers again, filing them into the cabinet behind her desk, turning this time to see everyone's eyes on the clock, whispering about the time and watching her again before turning away._

Dumbledore slowly rode the elevator up to her floor, waiting patiently each time the elevator stopped, checking the clock calmly before they continued on up.

_Growing more and more suspicious as the whispers continued, she was finding it harder and harder to concentrate. She slowly got up, trying to play it coy as she moved to a cabinet closer to the crowds, but as soon as she stood everyone fell silent and went back to work. She sighed in frustration and went back to her desk._

Frantic whispers went up as the elevator doors dinged open and Albus Dumbledore stepped off them, strolling purposefully down the rows of desks to Amaris Quinn's, tapping on it's surface gently to get her attention.

_She sighed in relief, believing someone would actually tell her what was going on. She glanced up, about to speak before she paused. "Headmaster?" She asked confusedly. "How can I help you?"_

He smiled and nodded slightly. "Hello Amaris. I've come to save you from being arrested." He said jovially, smiling down at her.

_She stared up at him. "...what?" She asked, bewildered. "Arrested? Why would I be arrested?" She asked with a slight laugh._

He looked slightly sad. "For being a suspected spy." He said softly, waving her up. "I'm offering you a position with the Order of the Phoenix. You have heard of them, have you not?"

_"A spy? What?" She was outraged but went quiet, gripping the desk slightly. "Of course I've heard of the Order." She said softly, looking around. "...they're really coming to arrest me?"_

He nodded, the elevator doors dinging open behind him, a group of seedy looking men stepping off, looking at a picture and then looking around. "Will you join then, dear?" He asked with a smile.

_Her eyes went slightly wide and nodded. "Okay, you've got me." She said simply, grabbing what few personal things she had on her desk, throwing them into her bag. Grabbing a piece of parchment she created a resignation, without Dumbledore not even having to ask her. As soon as she signed her name the men approached and she held up the slip. "I resign." She said to them, holding up the parchment._

They stared at the paper in slight shock. Slowly the leader took the paper and Dumbledore nodded to the politely. "Good day, gentlemen." He said, offering his arm to Amaris and escorting her out.

_As they left the building, Amaris took a glance back. "Well, goodbye life." She said with a wave at the building before looking at Dumbledore. "Now, what exactly do you need me for?" _

**---St. Mungo's – London – Late June 1995---**

A pretty nurse opened the door to Sasha Burlitz's room. Inside, the woman lay in a white-clad hospital bed, her blond curls framing her face, eyes closed, frame unmoving with the exception of the gentle quiver of her breathing.

_Albus had been waiting for some time to go and see the patient, and in that time he had managed to consume three lemon sorbets from the kind lady behind the desk. He smiled jovially when the nurse came to retrieve him, following her along the halls, hands behind his back. When she opened the door he thanked her, watching as she went in to ensure everything was alright before she left. Waiting until she was a ways down the hall, Dumbledore stepped into the door frame, the light casting him in a silhouette._

The woman stirred slightly, her fair head tossing on the pillow as the light changed on her face. She fell still as he stepped into the room, hardly breathing.

_He examined her for a moment before stepping in and shutting the door quietly, approaching her with soft footfalls.__  
_

As soon as his footsteps grew near, her eyes snapped open, emitting eerie dark blue light, her normally light blue eyes now a field of stars. "Albus Dumbledore?" Her voice asked, though an octave lower than it normally would be, her body slowly rising out of the bed to hover upright.

_He seemed relatively human to her sudden change, watching her. "Yes, Albus Dumbledore, collector of wool socks." He said in all seriousness. "My favorite jam happens to be blackcurrant, if you're interested."_

"Albus Dumbledore, I have a prophecy for you." Her voice teased slightly, sounding rather amused. "Listen well." Bright white light joined the dark blue.

"By blood connected, by law entwined, two girls are tied to you.  
One of vile and tainted blood, the other of blood true.  
The first the heir of Gryffindor, a proud and noble race.  
The deux the spawn of wretch and spoil, a name of great disgrace.

Separately born and together raised these children of the war,  
can decide the fate and lives of all, if apart from each be tore.  
The one of good will light the way, while darkness takes the two.  
Keep them tight together and no evil they will do."

At the last word her body jerked, the light being sucked back into her before she fell limp, the air no longer suspending her as she fell towards the ground.

_Dumbledore took a quick step forward, catching her before she hit the ground. He sighed, looking her over before he set her back upon the bed. "Let us hope you will have more to say later, my dear." He petted her hair gently before going out to arrange her release into his custody._

**-----**

Disclaimer: This is a piece of FANFICTION written about both original characters and characters belonging to J.K.Rowling. Anyone you don't recognize is a work of my brain, or my co-writer's brain. Please do not steal them, and please do not sue me! I am a high school student – you will get nothing.

Comments are greatly appreciated, flames are not. If you don't like the characters, then don't read my story. Thank you soooo much, and I hope you enjoyed _Darkness Rising _and will continue reading. :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Introductions and Cataloging

**Darkness Rising**

Chapter 2 : Introductions and Cataloging

**---Number 12 – Grimmauld Place – July---**

_Molly Weasley had been taking care of Sasha since she arrived. She draped a warm cloth over the woman's head and rearranged the tray of food that was beside her in case the woman woke up. Sasha had been in the custody of Albus Dumbledore for just a couple of days but those who knew she was there were curious as to when she would wake._

Sasha, to put it lightly, felt horrible. Every muscle in her body ached - but none so much as her head, which felt as it it had been stretched to the size of a small Zeppelin and then violently deflated. Muttering a bit in German, Sasha opened bleary eyes to stare confusedly up at Molly Weasley - and all the brightness that was her hair. "Scheisse...wo in der Hölle sind ich...das diese lächerlich ist..."

_It was probably a very good thing that Molly did not speak German. She actually had no clues as to what the woman had said but only smiled warmly at her, "Hello, deary." She greeted in a soft, kind tone. "Welcome to Grimmauld Place."_

Sasha blinked up at the woman, her eyelids fluttering – a bit disoriented – before she smiled crookedly. "Hallo..." She felt a little sheepish now as the events that occurred before, during, and after her prophesy slowly came back to her. She had found Albus Dumbledore and that must mean she was in his landhaus. Bringing up a slender, pale hand, Sasha rubbed a mascara-smeared eye. "...wo bin ich? Or...er...where am I?"

_"Safe, that's for sure." Molly said with a nod, "I'm Molly Weasley, Dumbledore has asked me to watch over you and that's just what I'm doing." She said, holding out the tray, "Hungry, deary?"_

At Molly's words, Sasha opened her mouth to reply that yes, she was starved, but her stomach did the answering and growled loudly. "Oh dear...I suppose that I am." Sasha smiled a bit embarrassedly and struggled into a sitting position. "I am sorry. Do you know my name, Frau Weasley?

_She smiled and stood, picking up the tray and waiting for Sasha to sit up before setting it on her lap. "Well, yes, dear, I do know the name of my patient." She said kindly, "But I would prefer if you introduced yourself as well. It makes things all the more comfortable then, doesn't it?"_

Sasha smiled, all her grumpiness gone at the kindness of Mrs. Weasley. Holding out her hand, Sasha inclined her head. "I am Sasha Burlitz. It is very nice to meet you, Frau Molly Weasley."\

_She took her hand gently, giving it a little shake. "It's very nice to meet you." Sitting back down she waited to see if Sasha would be able to eat on her own. "I'm sorry we'll have to put you in such a rush but I'm afraid there's quite a few people you need to meet and not much time."_

Sasha picked up a piece of toast and examined it a moment before nibbling on it, eyes traveling back to Molly as she spoke. "People to meet? Oh..." Sasha said...for whatever reason having thought there weren't very many people in the building. She took a bigger bite of the toast, eating faster.

_"There's only a few here now, but more just keep coming in. Why, in a few days you'll get to meet my a few of my children, then things will be a bit hectic around here." She laughed a bit, "I hope it won't be too overwhelming."_

"Children? Oh, I love children." Sasha smiled sweetly, though a look on confusion lingered in her eyes. "But, why, may I ask, are they so many people here? Or I suppose coming here?"

_"Ah, yes, I forgot that you wouldn't know much about this place." She said, shaking her head and laughing. "Well, I would tell you but I believe it would be best with Dumbledore told you instead. Actually, I should go and tell him you're awake." She stood, "Will you be needing anything while I'm gone, dear?"_

"Oh, no, I thank you, I will be fine." Sasha nodded and smiled, letting her gaze fall back to her breakfast, beginning to cut the egg and take bites of it with the toast, the feeling of food in her stomach cause he hunger to grow even more.

_As Molly left she nearly bumped into Albus, "Oh, you knew she was awake, didn't you?" She asked with a little laugh, Albus just smiling and walking in. "Hello, Sasha." He greeted warmly, taking the seat by her bed._

**-----**

_Amaris stared at the boxes on the floor, filled with various files, papers, photos, what have you. Being put in charge of categorizing and listing which wizards were allies, those who were Death Eaters, and those who, unfortunately, were dead. The files had been brought and collected from various sources, thrown messily into the boxes, waiting to be sorted. She piled the boxes up, three in total and tried to to lift them though she quickly gave up and set one of the boxes aside, lifting the other two and walking slowly towards the stairs, having to peek around the box to see her footing._

Dumbledore was descended the stairs when he caught sight of Amaris, smiling jovially at the sight of her - or rather the lack of sight of her. Gently clearing his throat, he paused a few steps above the woman, ensuring she wouldn't run into him. "Well good morning, Amaris. When you have a chance, Mr. Lupin is here for you to meet. He'll be helping you with your categorizing of Death Eaters."

_She came to an abrupt halt, catching her footing to keep from falling back. "Oh, okay." She said, trying hard to peer around the boxes at him, "Where is he?"_

"Just come find me when you're done, Miss Quinn." Dumbledore said, his old hands gently touching her arms as his thin form moved past her. He made sure she was steady on her feet before moving down the stairs again, humming happily to himself.

_Amaris nodded and headed up the stairs, setting the boxes down in her room. She opened them and started to dig through the boxes, pulling out a rather crumbled stack of papers covered in dust. Blowing the grime away she headed back out, not really paying attention to where she was going, reading the top page from the pile._

Remus, not looking where he was going either, had begun up the stairs with his suitcase, having been instructed by Albus to place his things in his room while he waited for Amaris. Whether by luck, or Dumbledore's own mischievousness, Remus glanced up just in time to see Amaris collide smack into his solid chest. With a slight gasp of surprise, Remus's suitcase clattered down the stairs, and his hands shot out to steady the - rather pretty, he noted in the instant - woman, and to keep her from falling down the stairs to her death and/or serious injury.

_The papers she was holding went everywhere, a cloud of dust going up at they were scattered over the stairs and down to the floor below. She stared a moment in surprise, everything having happened so fast, before he head tilted, smiling slightly at him. "Sorry." she said with a little laugh. "Are you okay?"_

Remus smiled a bit distractedly, a bit stunned by the shining hazel eyes staring into his, so terribly close. "Oh. Yes! Yes, I'm fine. The better question is are _you_ alright?" Gently helping her to regain her balance, Remus managed to tear his eyes from hers.

_She nodded, "I'm fine, thanks for catching me." She said, not even bothered by the fact his hands were still on her. Actually, it was quite nice, "I hope your suitcase is alright, though." She said with a little giggle._

He chuckled, smile widening at her care-free, happy sort of attitude. "Ah - don't worry a bit - it's been through worse falls than that little one." He said, finally releasing her and looking down after the runaway luggage.

_She knelt down to pick up the papers scattered on the stairs, "Oh!" She stood quickly and held her hand out to him, "I'm Amaris Quinn." She introduced with a bright smile._

Remus had begun to crouch to help her before she shot up again and he blinked once. Amaris. Smiling widely, he shook her hand enthusiastically. "Ah, yes! Dumbledore was supposed to introduce us - I'm Remus Lupin. Apparently we're to be -" "-Working together, yes." Albus interrupted, smiling as he carried Remus' suitcase up the stairs easily. "Miss Quinn." He nodded in her direction, holding back his laughter.

_She jumped, startled by Dumbledore before shaking her head. "I have a sneaking suspicion that this was set up." She whispered to Remus, dropping down again to pick up the rest of the papers._

Remus chuckled softly and smiled at Albus, who simply smiled back and held out Remus' suitcase to him. Remus accepted it with a laughed and stepped around Ami calmly, continuing up the stairs to place it in his room. "I've got to drop in on our guest, but then I'll be down to talk to you and Remus about your little project." Patting Amaris on the top of the head, he made his way up the stairs again, heading for Sasha's room.

_"I'll be in the dining room." She said, skipping down the stairs, leaning down to pick up any papers she encountered on the way. When Remus returned she was sitting on the floor, glaring at a paper in hand._

**-----**

Sasha's rapturous attention to her toast was broken as she looked up at Albus, toast poised half way between her mouth and plate. Smiling slowly, she release the toast and twiddled her fingers to be rid of the crumbs on them. "Hello, Herr Dumbledore. It is good to see you as myself and not all...what is it you British say? Mental?"

_He nodded, "But you are not mental thus I have never seen you in that way." He told her kindly. "I do hope you are feeling better. Mrs. Weasley has been taking quite good care of you. She is very motherly, and, as much as she hates to admit it, she always finds it hard to be away from her children. You helped to occupy by her."_

Sasha smiled, her hands folded neatly in her lap beneath the tray as she talked to Albus. "Well it was a pleasure to be of some assistance to a woman who so graciously took care of me."

_He nodded, "I am certain you must have quite a lot of questions that you wish to be answered? This is Grimmauld Place, it is owned by one Sirius Black." He waited for a reaction to the name and, seeing none, continued, "This is where a group that I have put together, the Order of the Phoenix, meets. It is one of the last safe houses we have."_

Sasha nodded that she did have quite a few questions, and was inwardly pleased when Dumbledore began to answer most of them. The pause after the man's name gave Sasha an odd feeling, and she wasn't sure if the vague familiarity she felt towards the name was real, or simply conjured because she assumed Dumbledore expected her to realize it. "Order of the Phoenix?" She echoed, a look of realization coming over her face. "The same one that dear Frank and Alice belonged to? The one that is to fight against the Lord Voldemort?"

_He nodded, "The very same." He sighed sadly at the Longbottom's name. "I am not asking you to join us, Miss Burlitz, that will be your choice in the end." He explained. "But I will ask you keep all this information to yourself if you choose to leave." Then he continued, "Now, what other questions do you have that I could possibly attempt to answer?"_

Sasha's face had fallen into one of serious thoughtfulness. "Of course I will not speak of this to any...I do not believe I have any other questions other than who is here...and then why you are trusting me with this."

_"Why would I not trust you?" Dumbledore asked her with a smile, starting to stand, "If you feel you can walk I could introduce you to those who are around. There are not many here at the moment, but that is for the best. I would hate for you to get overwhelmed."_

Sasha laughed softly and winced playfully, a hand automatically going to her hair, which was mused from days of sleep. "Perhaps a cup of coffee would help to get a little movement into these bones?" She asked with a tiny smile, hoping it wasn't too much of a bother.

_"Well, the coffee is in the kitchen. I unfortunately do not carry a kitchen beneath these robes for coffee emergencies." He told her, sounding quite sad before he perked up, holding out his hand to help her._

"That would be quite an accomplishment if you did." Sasha chuckled, letting Albus help her out of bed, her bones audibly creaking and popping as she did, the German woman attempting not to wince.

_"It has been some time since you're gotten up, hasn't it?" He asked her. "You sound worse than I do, and I do believe I am quite a bit older than you." As they left, Molly was just starting to return, "Oh,hello deary. You're up, that's good!" She smiled brightly, "Are you all done with your food? I'll take care of it then." And with that she went in to clean things up._

"Yes...at least a week I imagine...and then the prophesies always take a good deal out of me." As it was she was trying not to clutch her head in agony. Standing a bit shakily on her own, Sasha slipped a fluffy white robe on over her nightgown, glad that her things had been moved from St. Mungo's.

_He waited patiently before holding his arm out to her so that she could keep steady as they headed down the stairs. "Now, let's see..." He began, stopping in one of the many sitting rooms where Arthur Weasley was, poking at a radio on the table before him. "It's best we leave him be." Dumbledore whispered, "That is Arthur Weasley, Molly's husband." He told her quietly, Arthur oblivious to their presence._

"Oh yes...the hair." She whispered with a little smile, watching amusedly as the man tapped on it with a screwdriver, stifling a girlish giggle.

_"You will certainly be able to distinguish all of the Weasley family when they are here in just a couple of days." He led her out to leave Arthur to his tinkering, heading towards the kitchen so they could get her her coffee._

"They all have red hairs? Er..I mean...are red heads?" Sasha frowned. Bother with English. It was mush simpler with her patients - most of them could not speak English well, and on many times, they calmed when she was speaking her native German as opposed to English.

_He nodded, "A very strong trait in the family, it seems. And they are all in the house of Gryffindor at Hogwarts, are you familiar with the sorting?" He asked her, stopping just outside the kitchen, hearing voices inside._

**-----**

Remus made his way into the dining room, a packet of parchment and a quill in hand. Looking up as he entered the room, Remy smiled cheerily. "Well hello again, Miss Quinn." He greeted, sitting near her at the long wooden table.

_She dropped the paper to look up to him, "Hello, Mr. Lupin." She replied kindly, pushing the paper into the piled mess. "There's a lot of papers upstairs, we're going to be sorting them for a long time. I hope you can handle it."_

"Ah - I am a scholar by nature. Cataloging is what I live for." He chuckled and waved the quill at her before resting the papers and quill on the table top. "Where would you like to get started?"

_"I have to be frank with you, but now you're coming off as quite boring." She said with a wink so he would know she was joking. "We might as well just sort this mess into possible, known, and deceased Death Eaters. The rest we can throw into another pile and deal with later. How does that sound?"_

Remus had smiled a bit nervously at her comment. He'd gotten that quite a lot in his lifetime. "Possible, known, and deceased? Sounds fine to me..." He said, trying not to look too boring as he labeled the tops of three papers.

_She watched with with a little giggle, picking up the paper on top of the pile and reading it off, "Deceased." She said afterwards, setting the paper aside and picking up another one. This continued for quite some time before she sighed in boredom, "Do you want some hot chocolate? I'm thinking it will perk things up."_

Remus hardly looked phased at all as he calmly sifted through another stack of papers. At her question, he looked up, a look of glee crossing his face at the mention of chocolate - hot chocolate at that! Smiling he nodded. "That would be lovely, yes, thank you. Would you like some help with it?" He offered, beginning to stand.

_"Alright." She agreed, getting up and heading to the kitchen, starting to heat some milk in a pan over the stove. "I'm sorry I'm kind of drawl. It's never any fun doing work, especially since we should be getting to know one another. I'd hate for you to go through all of this only to find out you can't stand me."_

Remus smiled crookedly. "I sincerely doubt that I could dislike me, Miss Quinn. To be honest, there are very few people I dislike...with the exception, of course, of the people on the lists we're sorting."

_"Well, that's a relief." She said with a smile, searching the cupboards for two mugs. "But I'm quite somber today, usually at this time I would be spouting off some ridiculous nonsense. You should consider yourself lucky."_

"I had friends that were very much worse than you at spouting off nonsense, I'm sure." Remus chuckled at the thought of Sirius during their school day, leaning against the counter comfortably.

_"Better spouting off nonsense than betrayal." She said with a heavy sigh, turning her face away so he could not see the hurt, but it vanished quickly as she poured the warmed milk into the glasses already filled with the cocoa powder. The spoons began to stir on their own and she held out a mug to him, "So you're a chocolate fan, I take it?"_

Remus' eyes flickered quickly to Amaris, his heart skipping a beat at her rather dark words. "Betrayal?" He asked, for a breathless moment afraid that she knew he had been speaking of Sirius - and she herself viewed Sirius a traitor. Then it was gone, and Remus was standing there awkwardly, accepting the mug with a perplexed look. "Chocolate? Yes..."

_"It seems to brighten everything up." She said with a little laugh, ignoring the questioning look. "You know, I didn't even have this much work when I was at the Ministry. I've been getting bogged down lately, I never expected to have so much to prepare for."_

Remus nodded, trying to forget the comment, and succeeding a bit as he forced a smile. "Yes, the Order isn't exactly all fun...but it certain eases up a bit when school starts. Everything now is preparing from when Hogwarts begins. Such as this cataloging...makes it so much easier when time is short."

_"I don't think it will ease up too much for me, unfortunately." She said with a laugh, "I was asked to teach this year at Hogwarts by Professor Dumbledore. I'm not sure how well I will do though...I'm not even sure where to start."_

"To teach?!" All thought of her comment left his mind as his curiosity was piqued. "Are you going to be teaching Divination?" What with Sybill Trelawny being...er...incapable of teaching due to her...excessive...well, drinking habits...it seemed only natural that such a seemingly sweet woman as Amaris would be taking the Divination position...and not the other available post.

_She snorted in laughter, "Me? Divination? No, no, no! I'm just as bad at Divination as I am at potions and that, that's saying something." She shook her head ruefully with a smile, "I was asked to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."_

Remus couldn't help the fact that his jaw dropped. While it was true he had only known the woman a matter of minutes...it worried him that she was to be taking up the supposed cursed job. It was then the kitchen door moved a bit, the result of a slender German woman bumping into it.

Outside the kitchen, Sasha had continued walking when Albus stopped. She didn't realize she had bumped the door, but neither had she realized that there were people talking on the other side, either. "The sorting? No I do not believe I am..."

Reaching for the door, Remus stuck his head out, catching sight of the pretty blonde with Dumbledore, his eyebrows raising curiously. "I'm sorry to interrupt..."

_"No, no, we were coming in." Dumbledore responded with a smile, amused that the woman and continued walking. They both entered, "Remus, Amaris, I would like you to meet Sasha Burlitz." He said, introducing her kindly before he walked off to find the coffee. "Hello." Amaris greeted kindly, asking Dumbledore what he needed before getting it for him instead._

Sasha smiled at Amaris and raised a hand in a little wave. "Hallo." She replied, before Remus extended his hand and she slipped hers into his, the two shaking hands in a friendly manner. "Miss Burlitz, it's a pleasure to meet you. Albus told me you were staying here while you recovered. I'm glad to see you are feeling better." Sasha smiled sweetly and inclined her head a bit shyly. "That is very kind of you Herr Remus."

_Amaris held out the cup of coffee to Dumbledore he motioned over to Sasha. She walked over and handed it to the woman, "We're the new faces around here." She told her kindly, "So if you have any questions, it'd be best not to ask me."_

Sasha chuckled softly and accepted the coffee with heartfelt thanks, cradling the cup in both hands. "Thank you, very much, Frauline." Sasha smiled and breathed deeply the aroma of the coffee. Remus smiled slightly at the German woman's politeness. "It is good to know I am not the only new one." Sasha continued.

_"Es ist." She agreed in German with a bright smile before laughing. "I haven't been able to properly use German in some time." She excused, hoping she didn't sound too rusty._

Sasha's jaw dropped a bit undignified as she stared. "Durch die Himmel! Sprechen Sie Deutsches?" Sasha gasped, reaching forward quickly to take Amaris' head, her heart thrumming wildly in her chest. How wonderful to speak German again! And to someone that would understand!

Remus stared, mouth also agape.

_It took a moment for her to respond, having to think out a bit of the grammar, she was quite rusty. Finally she nodded, "Ich mußte es erlernen.." She explained before shaking her head, "I best stop speaking there before I make a fool of myself."_

Sasha chuckled and gently squeezed Ami's hand. "I would be more than willing to help you practice. It would be a great joy to have someone to speak with - even I am getting rusty." Laughing softly, a sort of friendless tenderness took over Sasha's eyes before she released Ami's hand.

_She nodded, "Alright, that sounds great." She agreed with a kind smile. Dumbledore moved over to them, "I believe that is everyone who is here at the moment, Sasha." He told her, "You are free to explore now, but I would advise you to avoid the House Elf and the screaming portrait down the hall."_

Sasha's lashes fluttered at Dumbledore. "Screaming portrait?" She asked with a slightly weary look. "Oh, dear..." She said, taking a drink from the steaming mug of coffee as if to steady herself.

Remus smiled slightly, still a bit shocked that the two women had just been speaking in German. "Yes...it's Sirius' mother...she doesn't like anyone who isn't a Pureblood..."

_"And there doesn't seem to be a way to get it off the wall, either." Amaris chided in, Dumbledore nodding. Even he had tried, being asked to by Sirius. "It is something you will learn to ignore."_

Sasha hummed softly in thought, her eyes taking on a thoughtful look before she smiled and the two and gave what was almost a curtsy. "Thank you. It was nice meeting you two." She nodded to Ami and Remus and then smiled at Dumbledore. "Herr Dumbledore." Before moving out of the kitchen, exploring the house.

Remus looked to Amaris. "I didn't know you could speak German!" He chuckled, scratching the back

of his neck with a grin.

_"Of course you didn't, we just met." She teased, sipping her drink. With a sigh she set the mug aside, "I guess we should get back to work, there's...a lot left to do."_

Remus chuckled and nodded, Albus smiling at the two of them. "Such a lovely couple of worker bees you are." He chuckled to himself before giving them a little salute and wandering out of the kitchen as well, thinking he would keep an eyes on their recovering guest.

Carrying his mug back into the dining room, Remus settled back at the table.

**-----**

Disclaimer: This is a piece of FANFICTION written about both original characters and characters belonging to J.K.Rowling. Anyone you don't recognize is a work of my brain, or my co-writer's brain. Please do not steal them, and please do not sue me! I am a high school student – you will get nothing.

Comments are greatly appreciated, flames are not. If you don't like the characters, then don't read my story. Thank you soooo much, and I hope you enjoyed _Darkness Rising _and will continue reading. :)


End file.
